


New beginnings

by phisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Longing, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen
Summary: The Grand Prix final was a little more than a month ago. Victor returned to Russia in order to prepare for his return to the ice. Now, it's Yuuri's time to travel across the world to embrace his new beginning, together with Victor in St Petersburg. How will the reunion go between the two?





	1. Chapter 1

"Good luck, love. Send a text once you get there, okay?"

"I will, mom. I'll text you when I change flights, too."

"Hey, Yuuri? I'm glad that you're not retiring. Good luck."

"Thanks, sis. I'm... glad too. This... this will work out, I think."

"Yuuri, good luck!"

"Thanks, dad. I will visit more often than when I was in Detroit."

Yuuri took a step down from his family to put on his shoes. His chest hurt a little. He was bad with goodbyes. Taking a deep breath, trying to choke back the tears, he turned to his family.

"Well, I'm off!"

"Take care," they responded in chorus.

* * *

The flight from Fukuoka to Tokyo was totally uneventful. Yuuri walked through the airport to get to the International section, something he's done many times before. This time, however, it felt different. More tingly inside.

He stopped and looked at the screen that showed departures. _Helsinki... Helsinki... Ah, there!_ He noted the floor and gate, and started to walk. Two hours to spare.

Once he passed through security, he went straight for the gate. He found an empty seat next to an elderly couple and reached in his coat pocket for his phone. No texts. He opened his sms-app.

_To: Mom_

_I'm in Tokyo now, waiting for the flight to Finland. Tell everyone I said hi. /Yuuri_

He pressed send.

_To: Victor_

_I'm in Tokyo now. 17 more hours. Cant wait to see_

He erased the last sentence.

_I want to see you. Now. /Y_

He pressed send.

Yuuri put his phone back in his coat pocket. It was around five in the morning in St Petersburg, there was no way he was getting a response.

Yuuri started to think about his past ten months. His past ten months with Victor. The ups and downs. The heartbreak and tribulations. How he had found something he never wanted to be without, ever again. How they decided, there on the floor next to the kiss and cry at the Grand Prix final, that Yuuri had to move. Move in with Victor. In St Petersburg. In Russia.

Yuuri felt that tingling sensation again. It made him weak at the knees, made his heart skip a beat, made him involuntarily gasp for air. He felt his cheeks heat up a little, so he buried his face in his hands. He felt a little embarrassed, reacting like he did. The coolness of the ring he was wearing on his right hand felt like a blessing on his burning cheek.

He peered through his fingers and noticed that it would be time to board within the next 20 minutes. When the call for the flight echoed in the speakers, he felt relieved. He hurried to stand in line, feeling his heart beat slighty harder and faster.

After he got his boarding pass in return, he walked towards the aircraft through the seemingly never ending corridor. He pulled up his phone, opened the camera app and took a photo. One last Instagram-post before entering a new phase in life.

_Bye, Japan._

As he quickly scrolled through his feed after he took his seat, something caught his eye. A photo of an empty closet.

_**v-nikiforov** _

_53 likes_

_**v-nikiforov** _ _Making room for something new!_

_posted 3 minutes ago_

Yuuri double tapped the image with a smile. As he did, his phone vibrated. A text.

_From: Victor_

_Soon! Don't be late!_

Yuuri felt pathetic as his eyes became blurry with tears.

* * *

An eleven hour flight. To Yuuri, it felt like an eternity. After watching all the downloaded clips of numerous figure skating finals he had on his laptop, two in-flight movies and flipping through the complimentary magazines, he felt restless. Anxious, even. Five more hours to go until landing, give or take.

He reached for his phone and opened the gallery. The last photo he had on his phone that portrayed Victor was taken on the 27th of December. It was when they separated after close to nine months together, shortly after the Grand Prix-final came to an end. Two days after Victor's birthday. A little more than a month ago.

* * *

They had both left for the airport, taking the train from Hasetsu to Fukuoka. The train ride had been quite somber. Victor's mood had been somewhat low-key, and Yuuri couldn't think of anything to lighten it. He himself wasn't happy. As they came closer to Fukuoka International Airport, Yuuri had noticed a shift in Victor. It was apparent, but not at the time though, that Victor was trying hard to spare Yuuri of a tormented good-bye.

"So, when you come in February, it won't be too cold. Although, it would be smart to bring something warm, just in case."

Viktor had sounded somewhat cheery, something Yuuri had a hard time to accept.

"Yuuri," Victor continued, "I think it will be best if you take it slow once you get to St Petersburg. Time difference and all, you know? Maybe for two or three days anyway. I'll start training in a couple of days, I can't be slacking now that I'm returning to the ice. I'll try to get a lot done once I get home, though, so you won't be too alone once you arrive. I'll probably have some rough drafts done to both of my programs, so we can focus on you and your season."

"Mhm. That's okay, Victor." _I'm going to burst._

They both entered the airport in silence. Victor was quick to spot the number of his gate as Yuuri trailed behind, pushing the luggage trolley with just a few of Victor's bags. The rest of Victor's belongings were scheduled for pickup from Hasetsu during the upcoming week.

Yuuri's eyes were glued to Victor's back as he went away from the monitor towards the hallway that would lead him to check-in. _Wonder if it's as hard for him as it is for me?_

They both stood in line at the check-in, waiting for the first tentative door to close between them. As it was Victor's turn to approach the counter, Yuuri excused himself hurriedly. He couldn't take it right now. He headed for the bathroom.

Yuuri locked himself in one of the stalls. Flashes of when he last cried in a similar setting appeared before his inner eye, making him feel mortified. He tried to steady his breathing, he was feeling more and more anxious. He felt his throat tense up, that familiar feeling of a looming emotional outburst.

His phone beeped and vibrated in his pocket.

_From: Victor_

_Yuuri, where did you go? Come, we don't have much time! Standing outside the baggage drop, left my bags already._

_To: Victor_

_I'll be there, give me a second. /Y_

Yuuri wasn't as composed as he'd liked when he exited the bathroom. He still felt that tense feeling in his throat, tears teasing his eyes and making him blink. His lower lip was trembling. _I really don't want him to leave._

Yuuri passed the baggage drop without noticing. He was busy trying to stay composed. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him stop dead in his tracks. He recognised that grip on his shoulder all too well, but was saddened when he realised that it wasn't calming him like it had done countless of times before.

"Yuuri?" Victor's voice sounded low behind him. Emotional, even. "Come, turn around."

Yuuri did as he was told, keeping his head low. _If I look at him, I'll... cry._

"Yuuri, we don't have to make it harder than it has to." Victor's voice was almost a whisper. "I must go back, you know? I have a lot of catching up to do."

Yuuri stood with his eyes fixed on Victor's shoes. _I know. It's what we both want, but I'm not ready. I'll never be ready to let you go, now that I know where we stand._

Yuuri inhaled sharply as he felt Victor's arms around him.

"This is what we decided, Yuuri," Victor whispered in his ear. "We want this in order to continue. If I'm to stand by you as your coach, we have to do this. It's only for a short time, considering what I want for you. And what you want for me. That's what you said, right? "

Yuuri felt Victor's grip ease up a little. Victor's hand quickly went down Yuuri's coat pocket.

"You don't have to be in it if you don't want to," Victor said as he pulled up Yuuri's phone. Yuuri heard the shutter go off, but didn't move. Still remaining in Victor's slightly loosened embrace.

"You look at this on your way home," Victor said as he gently let his arms leave Yuuri's shoulders, putting the phone back in the same pocket.

Yuuri sighed. Or sobbed, he wasn't sure. Still with his eyes glued to the floor. He felt Victor's hands on his face, his fingers lightly coercing him to tip his jaw. To lock eyes with him. He lightly grabbed Victor's wrists, maybe to ground him a little before they had to part ways.

As Yuuri finally had the courage meet Victor's gaze, he noticed that Victor indeed was affected too. He knew that look, it reminded him of the night before the free skate of the Grand Prix-final. _Was that cheery attitude he'd put on before just a charade?_ Strangely, the thought made him feel better.

"Yuuri... I must go now."

"I know." The steadiness of his own voice surprised him.

"When you get to St Petersburg, you better be ready. I won't go easy on you."

Yuuri smiled a little. It made Victor's eyes soften a bit.

"So, no emotional eating. No katsudon! Remember, you haven't won anything yet!"

As he felt the spontaneous reaction bubble up inside him, Victor hugged him tight once more. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, and was relieved that Victor was laughing too.

* * *

Yuuri sighed as he shifted in his seat. He'd looked at that photo countless of times during the month that had passed. Victor, with one arm around his back, still in an embrace, the other one slightly extended, holding the phone. Victor's hair blending together with his, making a wonderful contrast. Victor was flashing a super nova smile. A genuine smile. A smile that spoke more than words ever could.

"You always meet me where I am," Yuuri said quietly to himself as he put away his phone, suddenly feeling tired.

* * *

Yuuri woke up with a jolt when the flight attendants asked the passengers to raise their seatbacks and put the tray tables in an upright position. Five hours had indeed passed by quickly, as soon as he'd fallen asleep. Thank god for that. He felt that tingle inside him again. So close. Four more hours.

The landing went smoothly. Yuuri was quick to turn off flight mode on his phone, even before the plane had stopped completely. As he exited the aircraft, he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket, the sensation made him giddy. He decided to keep the phone in his pocket until he knew where to go.

Yuuri found that Helsinki Airport was quite small, finding his way around it was simple. Not at all like Kyushu and Narita. As soon as he knew which gate to go to, he reached for his phone. Three new messages.

_From: Mom_

_I will, dear. Where are you now? I hope everything is going well. Love, Mom_

_To: Mom_

_I'm in Finland now. The plane is leaving in roughly two hours. I'll text you when I get there. /Yuuri_

After he pressed send, he found an empty seat close to his departure gate. He continued to check his phone.

_From: Viktor_

_I'm the one who left a voicemail. You don't have to listen to it, tell me when you've landed instead, OK?_

Yuuri smiled. The last text was indeed from his provider, telling him that there was a missed call and that the caller left a message.

_To: Viktor_

_I've landed. Sitting and waiting now. It's on time so... Three more hours. THREE! See you soon, Victor. /Y_

Yuuri's thumb hovered over the send button. He decided to press it.

His heart skipped a beat. Three more hours. The flight from Helsinki to St Petersburg would take a little more than an hour, then he would be with him. In Russia. Starting something entirely new, something he never hesitated to decide upon. _I'm going to be with you and together, we'll..._

The phone vibrated. Continuously. _A call?_ Yuuri looked at the display, he saw that photo where he smiled that smile. _Victor._

As soon as Yuuri had swiped to answer, he heard Victor's voice.

"Yuuri! Hi!"

"Victor..."

"How are you doing, Yuuri?"

"I'm... fine. I'm doing fine, Victor. Starting to get a little tired, though."

"You've had a long day. I'm coming to pick you up so it's on time, you said?"

"Yes, it is." Yuuri's heart started to beat a little faster.

They shared a little pause.

"Yuuri, listen," Victor continued. His voice sounded different. More emotional. "I... I've missed you and it feels amazing that you're almost here. It's the best thing that can possibly happen, you know? I can't think of anything else that would make me feel the same way."

"I know, Victor. I... can't wait to be with you. You know, I saw your Instagram-post and... well, it made me happy."

Yuuri heard Victor chuckle.

"New beginnings. Right, Yuuri?"

"New beginnings. Thank you for everything. For letting me be a part of your life, for teaching me and..."

"Now, Yuuri," Victor interrupted him. "We're not planning another good-bye speech tonight. We're planning a hello. A nice to see you. Right?"

Yuuri nodded, and felt silly once he realised it. It's not like Victor could see him affirming his words.

"Right!"

"Great. So... Next time we speak, I'll see you!"

"I can't wait. See you, Victor."

"See you, Yuuri. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Victor looked at his phone. It was time to go. He collected his keys and put them in his coat pocket. He crouched down, letting his hands stroke the fur of the poodle that wisped around his legs.

"Be back soon, Makkachin. We're having a guest, so I guess you'll have to share the bed from now on."

Victor stood up, and turned off the light in the hallway.

"See you, Makkachin."

He closed the door behind him, and walked towards the lift. Absentmindedly, he pressed the button for the bottom floor. His thoughts were definitely elsewhere, on the meeting that was going to take place.

"It's coming back to me. Life. And love," he said quitely to himself.

He walked through the lobby-like bottom floor as he exited the lift. The taxi was already standing in front of the building, which he appreciated. Being on time was important for Victor, and especially today. He buttoned his coat and tucked in the loose ends of his muffler before exiting, walking the five strides or so to the edge of the pavement. He opened the back door of the taxi and placed himself in the seat.

"Good evening. Pulkovo, please."

The driver nodded as he turned on the meter.

Victor felt excited. He really couldn't help himself.

* * *

Yuuri was breathing faster. _Please land, please land, please land..._ The anticipation was killing him, making him enter some kind of tunnel vision. Making him light-headed. He wanted to get off, now.

As the propeller plane touched ground, he unbuckled his seatbelt. He was intent on leaving as soon as the seatbelt sign got switched off. Everything was already neatly stored in his backpack. He felt like a racehorse, anxious and full of adrenaline. Ready to burst out on the given signal.

_Why is everything going so slow? I can't stand this, let me off._

* * *

Victor had been recognised by quite a few people while waiting in the arrivals area, it turned out to be a nice diversion. Taking some photos, signing some glossy magazines... The twenty minutes he waited passed by quite quickly. When he saw people coming out from the passport control, he excused himself as gracefully as he could. _Finally._

He felt himself focusing. Searching. Searching for a brown coat, black hair and glasses.

* * *

Yuuri felt an array of emotions. He felt lost, happy, sad, excited and scared at the same time. His eyes desperately longed to see something familiar as he came out from the passport control. _Victor, where are you?!_

"Dobro pozhalovat' v Rossiyu." A whisper from behind. A warm breath caressing his cheek. Suddenly he felt scared to turn around. But he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor had to brace himself. The impact almost made him stagger. As soon as they felt close, he held on. One arm across his shoulders, one at the small of his back. Pulling him. _Closer! I want you closer!_

Fingers digging into his back through his clothes. The sensation made Victor feel lightheaded, almost weak. Victor had never felt needed in this way before, and he made a quiet promise to himself to never let that feeling slip away. This was what it should be all about. Life and Love, no telling them apart. Interwoven, creating a fantastic tapestry.

"Welcome to Russia, Yuuri. In English, this time."

He felt Yuuri shift in his arms, but his grip hadn't loosened. A billowing sensation against Victor's chest made him warm inside, he couldn't help uttering a appreciative sound. The core essences of Life and Love, right in his arms.

"No crying, Yuuri," Victor said softly, entwining his fingers in Yuuri's hair.

He couldn't hear Yuuri's muffled response. He pushed Yuuri slighty away from him, holding him by his shoulders. Intent on seeing those dark brown eyes.

"Come again?" He couldn't help but smile. _Where are those eyes of his?_

"I'm happy, Victor. Don't be stupid," Yuuri said. Looking slightly to the side, he removed his glasses and met Victor's eyes.

_Seeing him... It's like coming up for air._

Victor let go of Yuuri's shoulders. Softly, he trailed his thumb over Yuuri's bottom lip. The smile he was rewarded with made him inhale sharply. While holding Yuuri's face is his hands, just for a couple of seconds, he could see that he was indeed happy.

"Come. Let's get your bags."

* * *

"What," Yuuri laughed.

"You've moved to a different country and you only brought _this_?"

Victor's open palm pointed at Yuuri's bag. One, slightly larger than a carry-on, black spinner.

"Mhm," Yuuri replied. He watched Victor's disbelieving face in amusement. "I had it when I trained in Detroit too. But I do have my backpack!"

"Unbelievable. To think I emptied a closet at five in the morning for this. Tsk."

They glanced at each other, and burst out laughing. Ten months ago, Victor had come to Hasetsu with an entire household in tow. Now, Yuuri had come to St Petersburg with one sad excuse of a bag. Yuuri couldn't stop laughing at the thought. He buckled over, holding on to Victor's arm for support. Victor did the same, resting his free arm on Yuuri's back.

After some attempts at regaining some kind of composure, Victor took the lead as they went for the exit.

"Is it far? Your place, I mean," Yuuri asked as they stepped outside. The russian air was dry, and it was a bit colder than Yuuri had expected it to be.

"No, it's not far," Victor replied. "We're taking a taxi, hold on."

Yuuri watched Victor as he walked over to one of the parked cars outside the terminal, opened the front passenger door and asked the driver something in russian. Yuuri only understood the "spasibo", and walked over to the car as Victor motioned him closer.

Victor opened the boot of the taxi and Yuuri quickly shoved the bag in.

"There. Ready to go, Yuuri?"

* * *

Watching Victor interacting with the taxi driver, not thinking twice about taking selfies with the driver's phone after being asked since the daughter of the driver was a huge fan, firing off _that_ smile whilst being so approachable... Yuuri couldn't help himself. It was like seeing Victor for the first time after he arrived at Hasetsu. The memory made his heart skip a beat.

_I'm mesmerized by you._

Even though the driver only spoke Russian, Yuuri never felt left out during the drive. Sure, he couldn't really add to the sometimes loud and hearty conversation, but Victor had a way of noticing him anyway. A glance here, a quick touch there... And frankly, just being close to Victor was enough, Yuuri concluded.

After maybe thirty minutes, the taxi driver flipped the turn signal and pulled over. A friendly discussion between Victor and the driver took place, and Yuuri guessed it had something to do with the fare. The driver waved his phone around, apparently pleased with the selfies, and seemed to politely decline Victor's card. It all culminated in Victor paying in cash and judging by the look on the driver's face and the many "spasibo", Victor had been generous.

"Here we are," Victor laughed. "Got your bag, Yuuri?"

Victor slipped his arm around Yuuri's shoulders, coaxing him to walk on. Yuuri was quick to hold his arm around Victor's waist as they stepped into the bottom floor of the building.

* * *

Yuuri was impressed. It looked almost like a hotel lobby, he concluded.

Victor pressed the call button for the lift and they stood together in silence. Waiting for the ding. When the lift arrived, Yuuri saw a smile play over Victor's lips. _Wonder what he's thinking?_

When the doors closed in front of them, Yuuri reached out and locked his ring finger together with Victor's. Yuuri saw Victor glace at him from the corner of his eye, making an appreciative, barely audible, huffing sound. It was all he needed to hear.

Quickly interlacing his hand with Victor's, Yuuri pulled him around. Almost as quick, he let him go, only to grab a hold of the lapel of Victor's coat.

"Finally."

They became all hands, tongues, wet exhales and soft moans spoken against each other's lips.

* * *

As the lift dinged again, they reluctantly stopped.

Victor finished the kiss playfully by biting Yuuri's lower lip.

_He tasted like coffee and oranges_ , Yuuri thought, as he had both of his hands in Victor's hair. He let out a sigh, and did his best to adjust his glasses.

"Come," Victor said with a slightly husky tone is his voice. "Here it is."

Being led by the hand, Yuuri followed quietly and stood to the side as Victor let him go to reach for his keys. The rattle of the lock was welcomed by barks from the inside.

"Hello, Makkachin," Victor said as he opened the door. "Go on, Yuuri."

Yuuri walked through the front door, took off his shoes and squatted to pet the almost too enthusiastic poodle. Makkachin enjoyed a scratch on the bum, and left Yuuri to say hello to his master.

"That's cold, Makkachin," Yuuri said as he stood up. He heard a click and the flat suddenly bathed in light.

"Can I take your coat?"

Yuuri unzipped his coat whilst trying to take in everything he saw. _So this is Victor in his essence._ He handed Victor his coat, almost absentmindedly, and took a couple of steps.

"Okaeri, Yuuri." Even though his Japanese pronounciation was just as bad as Yuuri's Russian, the gist of what Victor was trying to convey was enough.

Yuuri felt his throat clench, and he let out a sob.

"Tadaima!"

* * *

Victor put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Yuuri whimpered a little, swallowing multiple times. "I'm sorry, Victor."

"Don't be. You've had a long day."

Victor gripped Yuuri's upper arms, trying to console him without being overly protective. Yuuri didn't need him being patronising, it would have the opposite effect.

"Can I make you something?" Victor stared intently. "I can make you some tea, I was thinking of having some coffee. I think have enough in the fridge to make a salad?"

"It's so late, Victor. I don't want to eat right now but a cup of tea would be nice."

"Perfect." Victor loosened his grip of Yuuri's arms. "Go on, take a look."

Victor went into the kitchen. He started his siphon brewer and put the kettle on.

"Yuuri! Any tea is okay?" He stared at the cups on the counter. No answer.

Victor watched the brewer slowly do its job. One perfect drop at a time. He let out a small sigh. Thinking to himself, he came to the conclusion that it was a long time ago that he'd felt this relaxed. Or... content, rather. It was a feeling he wasn't really used to. A lot of things had been shoved into a box and stored far down in his emotional basement for so long. Opening it, taking one thing out at a time is something he'd started with after he met Yuuri.

It had all been about the sport for such a long time, that almost everything else had been neglected. Forgotten.

"Life and Love, huh?"

As the squealing sound of the kettle pulled him back to the here and now, he went and looked for the modest assortment of teas he had. Three different kinds. He'd even bought some japanese loose-leaf the day before, but he wasn't really sure how to properly infuse it. _Yuuri will have to show me._ He settled on a bagged black tea, put the bag in the cup and poured the water.

Taking one cup in each hand, he left the kitchen to find Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri never got far in his sightseeing. He ended up in Victor's bedroom, enchanted by what he was seeing. _So this is what it looks like, being a world champion?_ On one of the walls, Victor's whole skating history was on display.

Medals, plaques, photos. And so many.

Yuuri suddenly felt like a crazed fan, studying every photo, trying to read every plaque. Looking at the photos from Victor's teenage years, Yuuri got flashes of memories how he and Yuko tried their best to copy Victor's routines, his demeanor, his life. He remembered how he felt, being twelve years old, when he saw Victor winning the Junior Grand Prix. How he wanted to stand on the same ice as him.

"Oh, there you are." Victor's voice was warm. "I made you some tea. Here."

Yuuri accepted the cup Victor presented.

"Thanks. Hey, Victor?"

"Mhm?"

"I... was thinking. When I saw these photos," Yuuri made a little wave towards to wall, "that you're quite different. From the photos, I mean."

Yuuri saw Victor's eyes narrow, for just a fraction of a second. He suddenly felt insecure, that he'd opened up something that he shouldn't have.

"I mean," Yuuri continued, "when I look at them, the newer ones, I find myself seeing another side of you. You're smiling and all but you look lonely. Like you weren't happy." _You're not smiling_ that _smile._

Yuuri suddenly felt a shift in Victor. His eyes were colder, his posture seemed more tense.

_I've hurt him!_

Yuuri was taken aback when Victor's response sounded cheery.

"Yuuri, once you win five consecutive WC's and GPF's, we'll have this conversation again! I'm looking forward to it!"

Yuuri felt rueful. He'd touched something he shouldn't have. His heart sank when Victor placed his unfinished cup of coffee on a dresser and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Victor!"

"I'm going out with Makkachin. Won't be long." Victor's voice grew weaker with every step that echoed down the hallway.

Yuuri's heart trembled when he heard Victor close the front door.

* * *

Victor felt angry. And ashamed. Yuuri never deserved that passive-aggressive remark. He knew this. But, Victor also knew that he wasn't ready to talk about his sacrifices and decisions he had to make in order to succeed as an elite skater. And what it felt like to make peace with it all in order to prevent himself from being consumed.

But, as harrowing that was, he felt even more uncomfortable with Yuuri spotting it so quickly. That he'd indeed been unhappy. Lonely. Totally wrapped up in his quest for surprising people, giving the audience what they wanted. And more.

With every season, the stakes had been upped. Victor had been giving it his all, but it still wasn't enough. Why was the feeling of satisfaction gone? He wanted to create magic, stories told by the marriage between music and his body on the ice. But it had showed itself to be progressively harder with every season, and his motivation had been faltering.

"Makkachin, come!"

Victor watched as the poodle came trotting towards him. He crouched down and gave the dog a hug.

"You know what, Makkachin? It's about to change. All of it."

The poodle cocked its head to the side, listening carefully.

"You're a good boy. Come, let's go home."

* * *

Victor let Makkachin inside. The dog was quick to cuddle up in the sofa.

Victor took off his coat and his gloves, and stood to listen for a second. No, it was silent. As he removed his shoes, the ring on his right hand caught the light. He kissed it. _I've been a fool._

As he came further in, he heard the tell-tale sound of the shower being on. The door to the bathroom was slightly open, he noticed. He went past it without really looking, and decided to pick out a towel from the closet.

He walked back to the bathroom and pushed the door open.

Seeing Yuuri with his back turned to him, made Victor feel like he's been struck by lightning. Yuuri's shoulder blades were playing underneath his skin as he shampooed his hair. His muscles were extracting and contracting, painting an exquisite picture. _I'm so sorry. I never meant to tell you off._

Victor looked to the side. Yuuri had folded his used clothes neatly and had put his glasses on top of them. A new t-shirt, pajama trousers and underwear, all slightly creasy, were placed in a not-so-neat pile to the left.

"Yuuri?" Victor tried his best not to surprise him. He saw Yuuri flinch, apparently startled.

"You scared me!" His voice was sharp.

"Forgive me. I... um... brought you a towel."

Victor was spellbound, watching Yuuri tilt his head back and rinse the shampoo out. The water cascaded down his face and back. Victor noticed Yuuri spitting out a small amount of water that had been caught in his mouth.

_I want him._

"Leave it there."

Victor stood frozen. As Yuuri turned the water off, he decided to come closer and presented the towel without a word. Yuuri took it, without looking at him.

"Yuuri, I..." _I'm sorry._

Victor couldn't restrain himself. He leaned in and licked up the small pool of water that had formed above Yuuri's collarbone, just barely touching the small of his back. He was glad to see Yuuri turning his head around, locking eyes with him.

In unison, they apologised. Verbally and physically.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri sat curled up in the sofa, listening to the sound of the shower. He blushed. The fire that had roared within him had turned to sparks, but the feeling still lingered. A thought passed though his mind, almost too quick to register. _When this feeling takes over, I'm helpless. It controls me. Devours me. How is it possible that it's a part of me? Me, a dime of a dozen figure skater from Japan._

In order to push aside the slight feeling of embarrassment, he picked up his phone. He started with Instagram, liked a few photos and suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten to text his mom.

_Awkward, texting her after..._

_To: Mom_

_I'm sorry, mom. I forgot! I'm with Victor, everything is okay. Say hi to the others. /Yuuri_

He pressed send. _How embarrassing..._

He walked back to the bathroom, and sat down on the toilet. Next to him, Victor was rinsing off his bodywash. The smell made Yuuri feel intoxicated.

"You're quite the exhibitionist, Victor. Leaving the door open like that."

Victor laughed in response. "You and me both!"

Yuuri felt a cascade of water drops on his head as Victor leaned out of the shower. He met his mouth without hesitation. As their lips parted, Yuuri let out a small sigh.

Victor got back to rinsing off his bodywash. Yuuri looked at him furtively, and marveled at his body. Victor was rather muscular for being a figure skater. Most male skaters, Yuuri included, were lean. Still strong, but lean. It was probably ideal to be on the lean side, Yuuri thought. Easier being quicker on the ice, not having a whole lot of muscle to weigh you down. Especially in the jumps. And yet, Victor managed to combine his trained body with a flexibility and an absolute body control, something that made his every move sublime. Yuuri now understood why Victor's stamina couldn't match his on the ice. He worked twice as hard.

As Victor turned off the water, Yuuri snapped out of his reveries.

"What do you say, Yuuri? Time for bed?"

Yuuri nodded and stood up as Victor got out of the shower. Victor started to pat himself dry with a towel. Yuuri made sure to give him space as he put on his underwear. He felt in the way for some reason, but as soon as Victor tugged at his t-shirt to get another kiss, Yuuri's worries melted away.

* * *

They stood next to each other in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing their teeth. Yuuri liked their reflection. Victor had his arm around his shoulders, brushing away with the other. Yuuri was finished.

"So, where do I put it?"

Victor glanced at Yuuri with a puzzled expression.

"My toothbrush? Where do I put it?"

Victor spat out the excess toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.

"With mine, of course. Here."

Victor pointed to a frosted glass shelf on the wall and put his toothbrush in the glass placed on it.

"You live here now, Yuuri. Don't be a stranger."

Victor took Yuuri's toothbrush and dropped it next to his in the glass.

"Looks great, don't you think," Victor said. "Just like you and me."

Their eyes met in the mirror.

"Yes," Yuuri answered. "Just like you and me."

* * *

Makkachin had already sprawled himself out on the bed. Victor shook his head.

"I need to get something bigger. I should have thought of it earlier."

"No, it's fine, Victor." _I don't mind it being cramped. Not with you next to me._

"I bought an extra set of pillows and duvets today since you were coming. Should have gotten a bed instead."

Makkachin moved with a disgruntled sound to the foot of the bed as Victor grabbed the duvet. They got into bed, both of them being on their backs. Looking at the cieling.

Yuuri felt Victor's hand trailing for his under the duvet. As they found each other, Yuuri shifted to his side. Holding Victor's hand with both of his.

"Lose the t-shirt." Victors eyes were still fixed straight up. "You'll get too warm."

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat.

As he sat up to comply with Victor's request, Victor's arms were already around him, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Victor tossed the t-shirt aside, taking Yuuri with his as he lay back down. They remained quiet, looking at each other. Forehead to forehead.

Yuuri put his hand against Victor's chest. It was calming, feeling his body warmth, his ribcage expanding with every breath.

"I... don't know what to say," Yuuri began. Victor stroked Yuuri's cheek with his thumb.

"Then don't."

For some reason, the small embers within Yuuri fired up again. Making him roar on the inside.

_If I can't tell you, I'll show you._

Yuuri straddled Victor, pushing him down into the mattress. Grabbing hold of his hands, locking fingers. Their shared breathing was picking up. Yuuri felt Victor's ribcage and abdomen expand and rise between his legs. He felt ridiculously focused. Turned on.

"Wow."

Yuuri let Victor's barely audible remark pass without giving it any attention. He was hungry, and it was time to feed.

* * *

Yuuri woke up, feeling dizzy. At first, being half asleep, he had a hard time understanding where he had woken up. After coming to, he realised where he was.

_At home._

Slowly limboing out of Victor's embrace without waking him, he went out into the combined livingroom and kitchen area. He found his phone in the sofa and turned it on. 04:46. _That's early._ Yuuri did a quick head count. Almost 11 in Japan.

A text from his mom. He didn't bother opening it. As he scolled down in his conversation list, he found the message from his provider. A missed call. A voicemail.

Disregarding the actual charge of listening to it, he dialled the number and put the phone to his ear.

_"Yuuri! I guess you haven't landed yet. Call me when you do, okay? I need to hear you. I need to see you. I really, really need to feel you. Sorry, I'll keep this short."_

A pause. A long one.

Yuuri thought that Victor probably forgot to hang up, and was about to do it himself when he heard Victor continue.

_"I love you."_

* * *

**_the end_ **


End file.
